Wally and ZeeVah
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Tony and Ziva come back after seeing a movie... Will they ever be the same again... Warning contains some character fluff


_**Untitled**_

Ok… This is another Tiva piece. I was thinking this after a movie I went and saw.

It had taken days for Tony to convince Ziva to go to the movies with him and he was certain that she'd only said yes to get him off her back. But since arriving back at the bullpen she quietly admitted to how much fun the movie was and the company wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. He was enthralled with the movie.

They sat down at their respective desks but the quietness wasn't going to last too long. While Ziva typed away, the opportunity had become too great to ignore and Tony tore up pieces of printer paper and used a lackey band as a slingshot. The bit of paper flew across the area and hit her in the forehead.

"What was that?" Ziva asked as she looked around. She had felt something struck her head but couldn't see anything and Tony was sitting at his desk with his head in the book. There was nothing else to do but continue typing until she felt something hit her in the head again and this time she looked straight at Tony, "You…" She accused.

Tony pointed to his chest, "Moir?" He asked innocently.

"Yes Moir." Ziva said as she walked over from her desk with a stapler, "I've just had about enough of you, you… you… Wally!"

"Wally?" Tony raised his eyebrow as he unsuccessfully tried to hide a smirk.

"Yes… Wally." Ziva said.

"Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

"We have work to do." Ziva said as she used a marker to write Wally on printer paper and stapled it to his jacket, "Wally." She said in a loud tone.

"Zee-Vah." He said.

"What?" Ziva asked but then realized what Tony was going on about.

"Wall-E." Tony pointed to himself, "Zee-Vah." He then pointed to Ziva.

She definitely wished that they'd seen a different movie now. More than likely this behavior was going to go on all day, "Wally." She said to Tony.

"Zee-Vah?" Tony asked.

Ziva sat back down at her desk trying not to laugh or show her frustration with him. Those two emotions certainly didn't mix that's for sure. Tony walked over to her and held out the stapler, "Zee-Vah." He waited for her to grab it.

"Wally." She placed the stapler out of his reach.

She watched Tony walk around like a stiff before sitting down and felt her insides tickling her as she tried to stifle a laugh at his stupidity and he'd also refused to take off the sheet of paper off the front of his jacket. The word Wally was spelled out in huge black letters was just too much to bear and she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Zee-Vah?" Tony looked up trying not to laugh himself, "What's wrong?"

"Shut up." She said avoiding eye contact. Looking away was the only way to stop herself from laughing.

"Have you got the report finished up Ziva?" Gibbs asked and was totally shocked to see Ziva start laughing, "Did I say something funny Ziva." This made her laugh a bit more, "Ziva?"

Gibbs looked at Tony who was busy looking at his computer screen but his shoulders were visibly shaking in silent laughter, "Boss?" His voice was breaking.

"At least they labeled things correctly." He ripped the paper off Tony's jacket, "Ok… Wally, Ziva come into the office now."

"Sure Boss." Tony said, can I just freshen up first, "I think I ate some bad popcorn." He put on his best sick looking face, "I'll be there in a minute."

Gibbs was really surprised at Ziva's lack of unprofessionalism in the bullpen and needed to get at the bottom of this behavior. He wasn't use to being laughed at when he was at work and this behavior had to be stopped, "You want to tell me what that was about?" Gibbs ordered her to tell.

Tony soon came into the office, "You wanted to see us about something?" He asked as he sat down and adjusted his jacket.

"Yes." Gibbs said, "You must admit that I've turned a blind eye to your behavior in the past. But laughing at me will not tolerated."

"Sorry." Ziva said with a hint of shame, "We weren't laughing…" The sound of a loud fart interrupted her. Gibbs looked at both the agents who both looked very shock, "Tony!" She exclaimed.

"That wasn't me." Tony responded.

"Well if it wasn't you and I'm sure it wasn't Gibbs." Ziva said, "Who else could it be?" She noticed the two looking at her, "It wasn't me. Ziva almost shouted, "We weren't laughing at you. Tony and I went and saw Wall-E earlier."

The sound of a squeaky fart interrupted her again, "That was me." Tony shifted in his chair, "Sorry."

"I called him a Wally and he called me Ziva and that's when it started." Ziva said, "You know from the movie… But then you came in calling me Ziva. It was just too funny."

"Do you have anything else to say Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Another loud fart could be heard, "I think I had some really bad popcorn." He said trying to act nonchalant about it all, "Sorry Boss. But Ziva is right."

"Keep your behavior and bodily functions under control agents." Gibbs said before leaving.

"Yes Boss." Tony said.

They headed back to the elevator and were going down to Abby's office. Tony smiled sheepishly as a sound of another fart echoed through the elevator, "Oh Tony." Ziva said in disgust and was even more shocked when that was followed by a string of miscellaneous sounding farts echoed loudly.

"Relax." Tony pulled out Bert the farting hippo from a pocket and kept on pressing it, "Abby leant it to me for the day when I said we were going to the theatre." Tony smiled, "But I didn't use it there."

"Gibbs is going to kill you when he finds out." Ziva replied but was unable to hid a grin of her own.


End file.
